Chuck vs the Fire Within
by Taliesinjoe
Summary: What happens when Chuck discovers his inner strength? and what's up with Casey? Some Chuck and Casey moments and a good fluffy ending.


Hey guys, I put this little piece together after watching the "Beefcake" episode. It's a combination of thoughts I had after watching the episode a few times, and from other fans from official forums, something I would love to see, but of course will not happen, at least not in the way I imagine.

I don't own Chuck by any means :)

**Chuck vs the Fire Within **

He finally did it. He finally moved on, accepted the fact that one Sarah Walker will not be the bane of his existence at least for the foreseeable future. He felt so relieved, it was like he got rid of this huge rock upon his back, the certainty that he started to act on his own, not pushed around from either Ellie, Capt. Awesome or anyone else. Or from Sarah, especially her. He was glad to her that she kept insisting that he was way better then the Buy More or stay at home with his sister. So when Morgan joyously accepted his offer to move in together, it was almost a dream come true, the real dream would have been moving in with Sarah, no covers, no deceptions, no walls between them, just two persons who love each other. But that was not meant to be.

The evening was supposed to be one of joy and partying with his new room-mate (or soul mate as Morgan pointed out many times), but he wasn't certainly expecting that it would rapidly worsened by the hour. He still recalled the huge smile on Ellie's face, her eyes filling up with tears, instantly turning to screams of horror at his big announcement. She clearly was expecting another name, not Morgan's. Like a swiss clock, Sarah walked in the apartment and asked him to come out and talk with her. From bad to worse, she quickly informed him that super sexy cool Agent Cole Barker never got the aeroplane back to England, but he got abducted by Fulcrum. Certainly she didn't look that worried for him, as he expected her to be; he saw them kissing last night by the castle, that was the last straw for him that it was over.

So when she told him about the 24 hour surveillance , he slowly realized that his plans again went out of the window; Sarah said that she's was going to move with him until further notice."Ah great!!! That's what I need now, a heartsick handler, stamping false smiles and false kisses on me, so Ellie and anybody else would be happy and it would great for the cover....what did I do to deserver all of this??"he thought. He bravely put on his best smile for his family and friends, trying not to cry in despair. And to have Sarah back in his arms felt so damn good, that didn't help at all. What was he going to do? Sarah quickly informed him to pack some clothes, he was staying at her place, for now.

"So Sarah, what a surprise!! Do you want anything to drink?" asks Ellie, walking to the kitchen.

"Uh..no thanks Ellie. I'm here to pick up Chuck, he's gonna stay a few day with me at my place."

"Oh that's great Sarah! So you guys are moving in together??" Ellie asks with a tone of expectancy, she still was in shock with Chuck's "big announcement".

"Well, we are gonna try again, we thought that would be best do it in a familiar environment, where the both of us are comfortable, and we will decide from there which step to do next" Sarah answers, trying not to show her worries on her face, she really needed for Chuck's family to have her back about this. This was her decision, it wasn't ordered by Washington, but she was secretly relieved that Casey agreed with her with one of his grunts and it was good enough for her.

Chuck was packing some of his stuff, not really paying attention to what clothes he was pulling out his dresser. His mind was still replaying that kiss between Sarah and Cole, quick but passionate, sexual and breathtaking..."Why can't I be like him? Or Bryce? Why do I have to be such a wimp? " he still remembered the torture scene, he couldn't help it. And the fact that tortured him the most was that Cole showed Sarah that he's the better man, he was the one for her, not the nerd, the weakling, the pathetic idiot that still works at the Buy More. He didn't noticed Casey approaching him, so he yelped and jumped surprised when the hulking man poked him in the shoulder.

"Bartowski!" Casey growls near his ear.

"Yahh....Casey what the hell is wrong with you??? I've almost had a heart-attack right now!!! Look, if you are here to make some of your snarling jokes, well, save em for the next time OK? I have stuff to do."

"Let Walker do your packing, you coming with me." and with that he grabs Chuck's arm and drags him to the window.

"Where are we going Casey? Are we gonna tell Sarah? Please , please, don't tell me I'm heading to a bunker, what am I gonna say to Ellie, Devon, Morgan??? Casey???".

"Can it Bartowski, and get in the car. We are going for a drink or two." announces Casey

"But what about Sarah? Did you tell her I was coming with you?" Chuck asks, getting a bit more relaxed.

"No. I'm gonna call her now" Casey starts dialling Sarah's number , driving the car into the freeway, headed for downtown.

Sarah sees Casey's face on her i Phone, and before answering tells the group"Sorry I need to take this"

"What is it Casey? Anything from Beckman?" she asks tensely.

"Hello to you Walker. Why, are u worried for your new flame?"he answers her with a smirk on his face.

"Just to let you know that I'm taking Bartowski for a ride, don't worry, I'll deliver him nice and polished later tonight at your place, OK?"and with that he hungs up before her retaliation.

Sarah lets a growl of frustration out, she puts back her "cover girlfriend" face and she lets Ellie and the others know that Chuck has been called for an emergency repair, so she was going to finish packing for him, and head out back to her apartment.

The ride downtown was silent, Chuck rummaging in his thoughts, Casey didn't seem to mind. Finally they arrive to their destination, a small nondescript bar, squeezed between a fast-food restaurant and a convenience store. Chuck started looking around and he realized that they weren't exactly downtown, and he decided that this neighbourhood was a rough one, and he suddenly was happy to have Casey with him, but he was still confused by Casey's decision to bring him there.

"Sooo, Casey, what are we doing here? Is this some mission? Cause I'm not feeling very comfortable, the last thing i need right now is getting mugged by local gang." Chuck says nervously as they enter the bar.

"Relax champ, they know me here, and since they noticed you are with me, they won't look at you twice. Sit!" the older man commands. "Hey Frankie, how's it going brother?"he greets an older black man approaching them behind the bar.

"Good to see ya, Johnny-boy! The usual?" Frankie asks with a glee in his eyes.

"Of course, beer for the kid here" Casey answers smirking at Chuck.

The bartender gives a bottle of scotch with a glass to Casey, a Budweiser to Chuck and he silently exits the bar and walks in the back of the locale.

"OK Bartowski, time to spit it out, what's bothering in that noggin of yours? Is it because you have caught your lady-friend sucking face with James Bond wannabe?" Casey asks in a low voice, smirking and looking at Chuck face.

Chuck stares forward, handling the beer in his hands, rotating it, and answers "No, no, nothing is bothering me, it's all good, I mean I understand why Sarah needs to stay with me, now that Cole had been snatched by Fulcrum, he knows too much...and like you spy types like to say "Everyone talks".I just hope that they won't kill him, I think Sarah will be crushed by his death, I don't want to see her suffer."

Casey rolls his eyes and grunts at him. "Chuck, when are you going to grow up a pair huh? It has been eighteen months since the day you received that email, and since then I saw you man up to the occasion and do remarkable feats, I'm not going to list em, it will take all night long. And that because you are a moron, you never listen to what we say, since day 1. And because of that, of your stubbornness , you saved our collective asses quite a lot. But all your accomplishments are being overshadowed by your weaknesses when you are around agent Walker. Every little thing she does or says to you, you stare at her like a love fool and follow her like a puppy. And I'm not going to mention what comes out of your mouth almost every night in your sleep , geezes Bartowski, don't you have some self-respect?" and at that, Casey gulps down his scotch in one shot.

"Look Casey, there's nothing between me and Sarah OK? I get it, i get it now. I'm not enough of a man for her, Cole has certainly made his move on her, and she accepted his advances. Plus it's not permitted by company rules, no familiarizing with your asset, at least I'll I know that it won't be my fault if she's not doing her job." Chuck says taking a sip at his beer, still untouched.

"OK Bartowski, see, agent Walker, she's one of the best out there. Her spy abilities are probably off the charts compared to other agents, me included. Her deeds are almost legendary within the Intelligence Community, because everything she does, she does it with one purpose only. Succeed for the Greater Good. When you become attached to the government, you become married to your job, just like monks are married to religious creed. When she's working she's a predator, she likes to take control of things, that's why she became one of the best. I'm proud to be her partner in this particular assignment, cause I know she will have my back as I will have hers. Anytime, anywhere." He stopped and gulped down some more scotch. Chuck was looking at him, awaiting for him to continue.

"This assignment is very difficult as it is, cause of the ongoing nature of it, spy types really don't like to linger in one place more then 6 months at most. Sometimes happens that the assignment becomes particularly long and with that come all the complications for field agents, especially agents like Walker or me. I can tell you that your presence has changed her dramatically. In theory I should have called in and asked for her reassignment, cause she is totally compromised with everything related to you and your lifestyle. She's doing more decisions based on feeling rather then focus and follow orders. And because of that she can get in trouble pretty fast. And you wanna know why? Rules, Chuck, rules. Spies live for the rules, follow orders, do what they are told. She is now at a crossway. And that scares the hell out of her. Look, I know what's going on between the two of you, you are getting so annoying that I'm ready to shoot myself, most importantly this is causing a breach in the team defences. That's why lately we are keeping screwing up operations that we should do with our eyes closed. That's because of this sexual tension between you and Walker. And this needs to stop now!"Casey gulped his third glass of scotch.

"Casey, what do you want me to do? Tell her I love her, that we belong together, that you won't alert Beckman? She has turned me down countless times, I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry that I'm a pathetic idiot that likes computers, that likes to do normal things, wants a normal life, a normal relationship, but I 'm working with you guys now, so I understand that normal is no more part of my life. And I accepted that. But I'm not like Cole or Bryce. She wants that, she deserves a man like that, not a wimp that screams like a girl, that faints at the mere visual of a needle, or blood. It will never happen."and he sips from the bottle of beer again after he stops speaking.

"You know Bartowski, for being a genius with computer and everything in the middle, you certainly are lost when talking of lady feelings, probably cause you spent most of your time moping and whining like a little brat, when you just should have watched and taken the hints she kept leaving for you to pick up. She's a beautiful woman Chuck. She's a great agent, but she's a fragile woman. Life wasn't good with her. The agent in her protects the woman. She wants you to take the lead. She wants you to start off things. She wants you to protect her. You got it now, chump?" Casey asks Chuck staring him down. He then looks at his watch."Well time to go, or your girlfriend is gonna go all pissy on me. I'll see ya later Frankie!" says out loud ,leaving a nice stack of cash on the bar.

Chuck stayed quiet during the drive back to Sarah's hotel. Why Casey said what he said to him? Did he really have a chance with Sarah? And most incredible thing was that Casey wasn't going to advert Washington....Wow he really wants the team to work at his best, in order for him to come out in the open like that. Plus Casey hasn't really been shy in showing his dislike for Cole Barker, and as he explained, better you and Walker then her and Cole.

They arrived finally at the hotel, it was past 11 pm. Chuck was going to open the car's door when Casey called him back "Bartowski" he growls"I hope you are gonna do the right thing, and if tomorrow morning I won't see the results, I'll will kick your sorry ass, capisce? And Bartowki...not a word of this night to Walker...understood???"he growls again.

"No problem Casey, I'll zip it. " he answers with a small smile on his face" And Casey...Thank you"

Casey just grunts and slowly drives away.

Chuck gets in the elevator, and he slowly feels a fire start to burn within him, a confidence that he didn't know to possess, especially after Stanford. The elevator stops at 7th floor, Sarah's floor. Every pace he does, that fire keeps growing, a fire he will hope it will engulf spirits and feeling of one Sarah Walker, the love of his life.

He arrives at her door, takes a few calming breathes, and knocks a few times.

Sarah hears the knocks at her door, and she immediately recognizes his touch. She opens the door.

"Hey Chuck, you're here finally, i thought Casey abducted you or something like that" she smiles at him, but she is then confused by the confident stare he keep giving her back"What is it Chuck? Are you all right?" she asks with a bit of concern in her voice.

"No Sarah, everything is all right, everything will be all right". He walks in the room, and with a quick pace, he grabs her and plants his lips on top of hers.

Sarah is clearly taken by surprise by his actions, but as soon she feels his tongue, she opens up to him, and hungrily kiss him back like there was no tomorrow. Chuck snakes his arm around her waist and brings her in closer to him, feeling her body on his. He then picks her up with a strength that again surprised Sarah, turns around and slams her back against the door. The passion between them erupted like a dormant volcano, Chuck moves his lips to her ivory neck, and starts sucking and nibbling with fury, feeling Sarah body arching in him, she starts moaning hard and loud, but she hasn't the power to say anything to him. He starts walking toward the bed, and gently puts her down, her legs are still clenched on his waist, and she push him down to her with her arms on his neck. They are both breathing hard now, almost running empty of oxygen, but neither one is ready to let go yet. Still kissing , they start to take off each other clothes at a furious pace, the need to feel each other skin on melting together.

They make love, their energies are both spent completely, their bodies still trembling by pleasure of a night of sexual satisfaction, combined with a new found feeling that nobody could ever quench, everlasting love. She is now on top of him, sleeping peacefully with the most beautiful smile Chuck has ever seen. He was holding her in her arms, feeling the her skin, her soft breaths, her blond locks tickling his neck. He looks at her and he whispers"I love you Sarah, forever."

Sarah wasn't really asleep, and when she hears those words, her heart expanded with pure joy, and in his arms she feels like she never felt before : safe. She turn her head and with a stunning smile she tells him" I love you Chuck, forever."

Well I hope you like it, I thought to put out some fluff and also some bromance too, there's too much angst these days :) Charah Forever!


End file.
